thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Orphans
The Orphans is the first episode of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands. Synopsis The lion guard Must help a group of orphan lion cubs find a new home. Transcript It was a peaceful day in the pride lands and the lion guard was patrolling Nyani Grove. -Kion: Everything is fine here. Ono? -Ono: Sure, thing Kion Ono flies into the clouds and uses his keen eyesight sees a problem in chackula Plains -Ono: Hapana! -Kion: Ono, what’s going on? -Ono: Janja and his clan are about to attack a zerbra herd -Fuli: Where at? -Ono: At Chakula Plains -Kion: Ono lead the way -Ono: Affirmative (Ono flies into the clouds) -Kion: Till the pride lands’ end... -All: Lion guard Defends! The Lion Guard dash towards Chakula Plains. Meanwhile in Chakula Plains,Thurston and his herd was to busy eating to notice that Janja and his clan was ready to attack. -Janja: (Laughs) This is going to be easy Janja and his clan started to chase Thurston’s Herd -Thurston: Panic and run, panic and run! Thurson and his herd continues to run until they reach big ravine Janja and his clan approached them -Janja: It’s over now Zebras -Kion: Not while we’re around, Janja! The lion guard arrives at chakula Plains -Bunga: Get, away from them Janja Kion hits janja and he falls on the ground -Fuli: Huwezi! Fuli hits Nne and Tano -Beshte: Twende kiboko! Beshte pushes away cheezi and Chungu. -Kion: Janja as i keep telling you and you clan, Stay out of the Pride Lands Kion uses the roar of the elders and sends janja and his clan back to the outlands. Afterward, Kion approaches thurson to see if they are okay -Kion: Are you guys alright ? -Thurson: Yes, we are. Thanks lion guard. -Beshte: Your Welcome -Thurson: Come everyone time to go back to are grazing grounds Thurson takes his herd back to chakula plains -Kion: Well, let's go back to the lair The lion guard was on there way back to the lair when bunga accidentally steps on a lion cubs tail. -???: Ouch! -Bunga: (Startled) Who said That? Show your self. The bush started to shake and the lion guard was ready to attack encase it was an enemy. But then a grumpy lion cub came out of the bush -???: (Glares at bunga) Why did you step on my tail for? I was trying to take a nap -Kion: Were sorry, umm... -Kaka: My name is Kaka -Kion: Well Kaka, bunga didn't mean to step on your tail -Bunga: Yeah, it was a accident -Kaka: Well don't let it happen again As Kaka said that, three other cubs showed up from behind the same bush -Mansa: Kaka, what are you doing? -Kaka: I was talking to this Honey Badger who step on my tail when i was taking a nap. -Beshte: Wait, you two know each other? - Mansa: Yeah, i'm his brother, Mansa and these are his sisters, Nyota and Thamani and this is are cousin, Haraka. - Ono: Nice to meet you all -Kion: Why are you guys out here by yourself with out your parents? -Nyota: Well we did had a mother once. But sadly she passed away from an illness and we had to fend for are self to this day. -Beshte: That's Terrible -Thamani: I know, and we still don't have a place to call home -Ono: You guys must be staving -Mansa: We are there isn't much we can eat here besides a few lizards -Bunga: Hey, i know a perfect place for you guys to stay. -Kaka: Where? -Bunga: At pride Rock with Kion and his family. I'm sure they will allow you guys to there. Right Kion? -Kion: I guess so. It doesn't hurt to ask The lion guard took the orphan cubs to pride rock -Kion: Wheres kiara, Kovu and Nguruma? -Mahuluti: They went to spend some time with Simba and Nala. Mahuluti looks behind kion and see that he brought five cubs with him and walks over to them -Mahuluti: Who are these guys? -Kion: Mahuluti, thats mamsa, Nyota, theamani and thats their cousin haraka -Mahuluti: Nice to meet you'll Mansa walks over to mahuluti and holds her paw -Mansa: So you're named is Mahuluti thats a beautiful name. Mansa kisses her paw and Mahuluti starts to blush -Mahuluti: Aww..mansa thats so sweet of you to say -Kion: (Groans) Mahuluti looks at kion and wlaks over to him -Mahuluti: Kion, what's wrong? -Kion: Noting's wrong Mahuluti saw tears in his eyes -Mahuluti: Are you sure kion? you look like you're upset about something -Kion: I'm Sure Kion left pride rock -Mansa: What's wrong with him? -Mahuluti: I'm not sure myself. But he will come back after he have some time to himself Meanwhile, Hafsa spoted kion alone at ukuni woods and she decided to walk over to him and she sat beside him -Hafsa: Whats wrong young prince? -Kion: Well, i wanted mahuluti to return my affection but sh seem to like mansa more Hafsa puts her paw on kion's Shoulder -Hafsa: Well kion, maybe you should tell mahuluti how you feel? -Kion: Your right, Hafsa Kion got up and starts to walk away -Kion: Bye hafsa -Hafsa: Bye kion and good luck When kion got back to pride rock he saw simb, Nala, Kiara, Kovu and nguruma was back home -Mahuluti: Kion! Is it great? Your parents allowed mansa and the others to stay here -Kion: That's great! Um... mahuluti i need to talk to you privately? -Mahuluti: Sure kion mahuluti walk after kion and once she had exited pride rock, she sit next to kion -Kion: Mahuluti, i just want to tell you that i'm sorry for the way i acted. It's just that i thought you like mansa more then me Mahuluti was shocked about kion's confession -Mahuluti: Kion, you know that's not true. Me and mansa are just friends. you're the one that i care about. Mahuluti and kion got up -Mahuluiti: Come on kion. Let's go back inside. Thamani is about to tell some funny jokes. -Kion: Okay Kion and Mahuluti run back inside pride rock Characters * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Kaka (debut) * Thamani (debut) * Mansa (debut) * Nyota (debut) * Haraka (debut) * Hafsa * Simba (mention) * Kiara (silent cameo) * Kovu (silent cameo) * Nala (mention) * Thurston (debut) * Muhimu (silent debut) * Hamu (silent debut) * Nguruma (mention) * Janja * Cheezi (silent cameo) * Chungu (silent cameo) * Nne (silent cameo) * Tano (silent cameo) Trivia * This is my first fanfic story that i posed on this wiki. Category:Princess ava15 Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands